


And then a bit

by pansyxavier



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Technically it’s not even pwp, but still it has
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyxavier/pseuds/pansyxavier
Summary: 欧国联首轮没有英超比赛的周末，梅苏特飞到了都灵





	And then a bit

1.  
梅苏特走出机场的时候，太阳还没有完全下山，傍晚温热的风中掺着都灵海风凉爽的味道。  
他压低了帽檐，有些空旷的街道偶尔只有一两个人拉着行李箱匆匆的走过，谁也没有发现阿森纳的当家球星悄悄溜上了路边停着的那辆黑色宾利。  
而梅苏特刚坐稳就被主驾上的人扣着后脑勺来了一个湿湿的吻，他伸出手来想去推他，却被人抓着手腕按回了椅子里，克里斯稍微和他拉开一点距离，眼睛定定的看着他，手指滑过他刚剃了胡子的干净侧脸，“你又瘦了Mesut，”他低低的说，  
梅苏特好笑的把今天格外粘人的葡萄牙人推开，“好啦，先回家再说，再不开车等着被拍么”  
克里斯于是扫了一眼周围安静的机场，又在他脸颊上飞快偷了一个吻，然后发动了引擎。他不紧不慢的开着车，一只手却搭在梅苏特的大腿上，指尖轻轻蹭过他手腕内侧那一小块光滑的皮肤，梅苏特被那细细的触觉弄的心里有些发痒，想抽回手却被克里斯抓住，手指穿过他的手心，然后十指相扣。  
他侧过头去看克里斯，正好撞上他直直看过来的眼神，牵着的手被手心粘粘的汗弄的有些潮湿，连带着车内的气温都变得燥热。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，有些沙哑的开口“你开快点”

 

2.  
梅苏特的嘴唇很薄，可是被仔细的亲过之后就染上了一层瑰丽的颜色，淡淡的粉红从脸颊一直蔓到眼圈，细细长长的睫毛上都沾染着几分眼中泛起的水雾。  
而这幅模样克里斯又实在太过熟悉，曾经在皇马的那几年，德国人上场70min的样子，克里斯每次看到了只想把他摁在最近的随便哪个平面上狠狠艹他，而此时他也只是克制不住的低头去吮吸他的嘴唇，牙齿在他薄薄的下唇上留下一圈细小的牙印，在他喘不过气离开时又牵连出晶晶亮亮的银丝，而梅苏特连眼眶都被蒸的发红，看着他的眼神里带着失了焦一样的茫然和情动。  
克里斯用膝盖顶开德国人的双腿，手一路向下探进他的腿间。就着他穴口潮湿的体液，手指轻轻刮过几处软肉，果不其然听到了身下人低低哑哑的呜咽，于是他得寸进尺的用指尖翻开那层褶皱，直直戳进他温热的后穴，又在柔软的肠壁间轻轻搅动，手指向深处探去然后狠狠按向他熟悉无比的那个点，梅苏特被突如其来的快感震的浑身颤抖，酥酥麻麻的感觉像电流一样从头皮传到脚尖，他手臂紧紧扣在克里斯的背上，又死死咬住嘴唇不想泄出任何令人感到羞耻的声音。克里斯见了坏心眼的笑着，低下头去亲吻德国人已经变得嫣红的嘴唇，“叫出来啊小鲷鱼，你知道我喜欢这个。”  
梅苏特狠狠的盯着他，可通红的眼眶和眼角泛着的生理泪水只让这一切看起来更加情色，他被死死的按回床里，然而随即撤出的手指带来的空虚感又让他有些发懵，心底里痒痒的感觉让他忍不住抬起头去要克里斯的亲吻。  
而葡萄牙人只是将手指伸进了梅苏特的嘴里轻轻搅动，晶亮的口水从嘴角流下来，顺着脖颈一路向下消失在他好看的锁骨里。克里斯看着他张着嘴有些失神的样子再也忍不住将硬的发疼的（yinjing）对着穴口撞了进去，德国人按在他背上的手指紧到要留下几处浅浅的红痕，却又被他撞的在破碎的呻吟里骂出了一连串夹杂着土耳其语和德语的脏话。  
他们太久没做，可克里斯对梅苏特的身体又太过熟悉，他知道他哪里最敏感，哪里可以让他最爽的高潮，他们的身体从来都最契合，不管是在球场上还是床上。  
他的小鲷鱼闭着眼睛，眼角又不断流下生理性的泪水。他忍不住低头轻轻吻去那些冰凉的液体，然后抱住他有些颤抖的身体，把嘴唇贴在他的耳边上轻轻说，  
“Ich liebe dich, Mi Amor.”

 

3.  
“月底来伦敦看你？”克里斯嘴唇贴在他耳朵边，呼出的热气喷洒在他脸颊上，  
“嗯？”明显还没有睡醒的德国人缩在被子里发出一声软绵绵的鼻音，克里斯好笑的抬起头，伸出手揉了揉他翘的乱七八糟的头发，“24号的颁奖礼在伦敦啊，Nemo”  
梅苏特闻言一个翻身坐起来，滑下来的被子挂在腰间，露出来身上青青紫紫的痕迹，嵌在白皙的皮肤间，被清晨暖暖的阳光染上了几分情色。他丝毫没注意到克里斯在身后眼睛发直喉咙发紧的样子，拿过扔在枕头边上的手机就要戳开屏幕  
“那我要给luka投票，”  
“喂喂喂！”葡萄牙人回过神，不满的伸长手臂去够梅苏特的手机，眼看着抢不到干脆手向下滑去掐着他的腰窝把人捞回来按在怀里，温热的指腹还不忘在那处滑腻的皮肤上多蹭几下。  
梅苏特被腰处细细痒痒的酥麻感觉弄的笑出来，他腾出手把腰间还在试图向下探去的手拍开，然后翻个身换个姿势靠在克里斯怀里对着手机又是一阵戳戳点点，“好啦，我会给你投票的，我的世界第一足球先生。”  
皇马的最佳前锋闻言带着一脸我就知道的表情捞过怀里的人在他嘴唇上亲了一下，梅苏特靠在他胸膛上，那人低低沉沉的笑声就在他耳边炸裂开来，他撇了一眼屏幕里那人一脸严肃的表情，又拿开手机看了看眼前盯着自己笑的一脸傻气连眼角的皱纹都柔和的人，像是会被感染似的，不经意间自己的眼角也染上了笑意。  
他有多想念马德里半岛的阳光，如今这份想念又融入了几分都灵海风干净的味道，而也只有他自己知道，他所想念的，多少个潮湿寒冷的雨夜他一个人在伦敦的家里所思念的，是面前这人总是大大的笑容，温暖的怀抱，还有望着他的眼神里永远最真挚也最简单的感情。

“My eyes never lie.”

 

Fin


End file.
